Nanami tiene una cita
by AkemiEvans00
Summary: Nanami, SU Nanami tenía una cita. ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa? ¿Quién era el desgraciado que se había atrevido a invitarla? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué Tomochika parecía tan jodidamente feliz con toda esa situación?/ -enserio vamos a permitir esto?- Dime que sugieres?-Muy simple, vamos a seguirlos. [un intento de comedia de mi parte] :D
1. Prologo

¡Y oficialmente aquí comienza mi travesía con los fics del verano! :D

_*Como ya sabemos los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)*_

**[NANAMI TIENE UNA CITA]**

**[PROLOGO: DANDO LA NOTICIA]**

No podía ser posible.

Los siete miembros de STARISH estaban petrificados en su sitio mientras las palabras dichas segundos atrás por su compositora eran repetidas una y otra vez dentro de sus cabezas. Jurarían que a lo lejos también podían escuchar a alguien reír (Probablemente Tomochika burlándose de ellos) y a alguien bufar (Probablemente a Quartet Night) pero eso no importaba mucho en ese momento.

Cuando por fin pudieron medio recuperarse, cuando por fin sus mentes salieron del abismo del asombro y la consternación, fue cuando comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos disimuladamente, como alentándose a que alguien dijera algo.

-Na-Nanami-san- Cuando Tokiya llego a la conclusión de que nadie más haría nada por estar tanto o más shokeados que él, se animo a hablar- ¿Podrías repetirnos eso?, por favor - Pidió el peliazul con un gesto incrédulo. Los seis chicos restantes volvieron a la realidad en cuanto escucharon esas palabras.

-Ammh, pues… Yo…

-¡Yo se los digo!- Tomochika, que parecía disfrutar mucho toda aquella situación, se colgó del hombro de Nanami y hablo- Lo que pasa, es que _Haruka-tiene-una-cita_- Paladeo eso último con una malicia que no se molesto en disimular- ¿No es genial?

Y las mentes de los jóvenes se fueron al abismo de nuevo, tratando de digerir todo aquello lo mejor posible. Nanami, **SU** Nanami tenía una cita. ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa? ¿Quién era el desgraciado que se había atrevido a invitarla? ¿Dónde demonios estuvieron ellos cuando ese sujeto tuvo la osadía de hacerle a **SU** compositora semejante proposición? ¿Por qué Nanami había accedido a esa cita? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué Tomochika parecía tan jodidamente feliz con toda esa situación?

-Bueno, ¡No es precisamente una cita!- Como si Haruka pudiera leer las mentes, hizo un gesto nervioso y muchas señas con las manos tratando de explicarse- El presidente me mando llamar hoy. Quiere que le muestre la ciudad a su sobrino que llega de América mañana temprano.

El sobrino del presidente…

Ok, eso no estaba tan mal. Era algo puramente de trabajo.

-¡Vamos Haruka no seas así! ¡Si hasta te dieron el día libre!- Tomochika hablo de nuevo animada- Tu misma lo dijiste ¿no?, te pidieron que entretuvieras a ese chico durante todo un día. Que le mostraras sitios divertidos, lo llevaras a cenar, que no le permitieras sentirse solo…

_-Oh por Dios- _pensaron todos los chicos a la vez.

Un repentino tic colectivo asalto los ojos derechos de los STARISH cuando vieron a Haruka ruborizarse.

-S-si bueno… pe-pero…- trato de explicar la pelirroja muerta de nervios y mas roja que su cabello.

En efecto, aquello era una cita.

Nanami **tenía** una cita.

.

.

.

De haber podido hacerlo, más de uno de habría desmayado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ola ke ase? :3 leyéndome otra vez o ke ase?**

**Hahaha ok no. Bueno, se lo que están a punto de decirme: Ake-chan ¿Qué demonios? ¿Haruka teniendo una cita con un chico que no es miembro de STARISH? **

**Bueno en mi defensa debo decir que como ustedes saben, tiendo a ceder a mis impulsos y hace poco está pensando en lo lindos que se ven los Starish cuando están celosos y dije: **_**Un fic que se trate solo de eso…Why not?**_** :D y salió esta locura.**

**No quiero adelantarles nada, contarles más de la trama seria darles leve spoiler y no quiero eso. Así que, por lo pronto espero que el prologo las haya enganchado :P **

**Así que yo me retiro por ahora, espero les gustara y además de contar con sus opiniones en forma de reviews próximamente.**

**¡Cuídense y nos leemos!~**

**~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~**


	2. Presentaciones

No puedo creer que les haya gustado esta idea –Una locura en mi opinión xD- ¡Gracias por la aceptación! ¡Estoy muy motivada a continuar lo antes posible!

Esta conty se subió hoy conmemorando el penúltimo capítulo la segunda temporada de UTAPRI [Comentarios y fangirleos míos respecto a eso al final de este capítulo xD] la conty de _Una chica en la escuela_ espero y esté terminada para el jueves de la próxima semana :D Ósea, para el gran final del anime.

_*Como ya sabemos los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)*_

**[NANAMI TIENE UNA CITA]**

**[CAPITULO UNO: PRESENTACIONES]**

-Nee, Tomo-chan

-¿Qué pasa Haruka?

-¿Crees que los chicos estén bien? No se veían muy bien cuando les avise de mi encargo.

Tomochika rio por lo bajo. Tomando la mano de su amiga para no perderla entre toda la gente del centro comercial y poder acelerar el paso.

-Yo creo que están bien, de seguro te lo imaginaste- respondió simplemente.

-¿Tú crees? Los vi algo pálidos.

-No te preocupes- hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano libre y sonrió- Apuesto a que solo están algo estresados por el trabajo.

-Hmp, si. Tal vez sea eso- Haruka se pensó eso por un momento y decidió que era algo lógico, había pasado relativamente poco desde que Starish se había vuelto oficialmente un grupo profesional, era comprensible que estuvieran siendo presionados- Después de cumplir con este encargo debo pedirles que no se excedan. Quizás pedirle al presidente que les dé un día libre.

Una gota rodo por la cien de Tomo. Ni en sus días libres Haruka dejaba de preocuparse por esos chicos.

-¡Olvídate de eso Haruka!- Trato de sonar animada y disimular el brillo maléfico en sus ojos- ¡Lo importante aquí es que tenemos que encontrarte un atuendo bonito para tu cita!

"_Así que eso hacemos en el centro comercial"_ Pensó Haruka mientras era arrastrada por Tomo hacia la primera Boutique del lugar

-¡Ah!~ Pero no es una cita- Indico.

-¿Vas a salir?- Pregunto Tomo haciendo un puchero.

-Si- Respondió Haruka.

-¿En tu día libre?

-Si

-¿Con un chico?

-Si- Nanami contestaba cada vez más bajito. Comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de hacia dónde iba todo eso.

- ¿Para pasar el rato?

-Si-

-¡Entonces para mi es una cita!- Tomo un montón de vestidos que había estado seleccionando mientras hablaban y se los tendió a Haruka- Ahora, pruébate todos estos, ¡anda!

Y la aludida dio un suspiro y camino hacia los probadores.

Y pensar que ella no quería hacer tanto escándalo por ese favor que le estaba haciendo al presidente.

Sería un laaargo día.

…

Cuando la mandaron llamar al día siguiente tenía que admitir que se sentía algo nerviosa.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina principal y titubeo un poco antes de tocar. Por alguna razón la palabra _cita_ que tanto usaba Tomo para referirse a ese momento estaba dando vueltas incontrolablemente en su cabeza haciendo que se ruborizara un poco.

Llevaba el vestido que Tomo-chan había escogido para ella la tarde anterior. Un simple pero a la vez elegante vestido azul oscuro con lunares blancos que se apretaba un poco en su cintura y tenía una holgada falda hasta las rodillas. Llevaba a juego unas zapatillas rojas y una pequeña boina en la cabeza.

-¡MISS NANAMI, QUE BUENO QUE LLEGA!- Casi dio un salto de pura impresión cuando sintió el grito tan cerca de sus oídos y unas manos tomándola por los hombros y empujándola hacia el frente.

-¿Pre-Presidente cuando fue que…?

-Llega justo a tiempo. Mi sobrino acaba de llegar, esta esperándola dentro de la oficina.

-Eh, pero… - No tuvo ni oportunidad de pensarse de nuevo las cosas. Fue empujada dentro de la oficina. Se encontró con una persona sentada de frente al escritorio que en cuanto escucho el ruido de la puerta se puso de pie para recibir a los recién llegados.

-Miss Nanami…- Hablo Shining poniéndose de lado al muchacho que no debía ser fácilmente unos diez centímetros más alto que ella- Este es mi sobrino…

Debía tener a lo mucho unos dieciocho años. Tenía la piel increíblemente pálida y una complexión bastante esbelta, además del cabello largo hasta un poco antes de los hombros de un color negro muy intenso. Pero sin duda el rasgo que más llamaba la atención, eran sus brillantes ojos azul celeste que contrastaban con su cabello oscuro y resaltaban contra el tono de su piel.

-Connor- Hablo el muchacho en lo que supuso era su presentación. El nombre era algo peculiar, pero supuso que era por el hecho de no ser de Japón- Connor Saotome, un placer- Su voz era suave pero firme.

A esas alturas de la situación, Haruka estaba un poco ruborizada.

Había que admitir que el chico era muy atractivo.

-¡Ah!~ Este… Nanami Haruka. A tu servicio, Saotome-san- Se presento nerviosamente haciendo la típica reverencia, esperando que ni el presidente ni su sobrino hubiesen notado su rubor.

-Bien, ahora que ya se conocen- Shining tomo por los hombros a los dos jóvenes y los atrajo hacia sí mismo- Vallan y diviértanse- El presidente miro hacia la pelirroja y sonrió divertido- Miss Nanami es la primera vez que este chico viene a Japón así que lo dejo en tus manos. Muéstrale un poco de todo.- La chica asintió, luego el hombre se volteo al pelinegro- Muchacho, cuando regreses por la tarde tendré varios asuntos que tratar contigo- Eso último lo dijo con un tono repentinamente más serio.

-Como digas, tío Shining- Connor solo asintió tranquilamente.

-Bien. ¡Ahora vallan! ¡Diviértanse!- Y dicho eso los empujo hacia la puerta, azotándola una vez que ambos chicos estuvieron afuera.

Por unos minutos reino el silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué decir.

-Hombre lo siento mucho. No puedo creer que mi tío sea así de descortés todo el tiempo, mira que correr a la gente de su oficina de esta forma- murmuro el chico llevándose la mano a la frente algo avergonzado.

-¡N-no pasa nada, Saotome-san! Esa forma de ser del presidente es divertida la mayoría del tiempo- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Puedes llamarme solo Saotome, o mejor aún, solo Connor. No estoy muy acostumbrado a los respectivos japoneses.

-Ah.. está bien… Co-Connor…- Murmuro ella a duras penas-Tu-Tu puedes llamarme solo Haruka… para ser justos…

No paso por alto para el pelinegro que la chica se ruborizo mucho al intentar decir su nombre. Gesto que le pareció adorable.

-Me parece perfecto, Haruka- El chico le tendió un brazo- ¿te parece si nos vamos ya? De seguro hay muchos lugares que quieres mostrarme.

Tomo el brazo del chico ya sintiéndose un poco más en confianza. No esperaba que el sobrino del presidente fuera tan amable. Eso facilitaba mucho el que se sintiera a gusto.

…

Los siete miembros de STARISH llevaban sumidos en sus pensamientos desde el día anterior.

Había un par de cosas que habían asimilado del todo y había otras cosas que no. Para comenzar el compromiso que Haruka tenía no podía evitarse así que ya se habían hecho a la idea, aunque no era como que les terminara de agradar, ella misma había dejado claro que no lo consideraba una cita, eso estaba bien, aunque no podían estar tan seguros de si el sobrino del presidente supiera eso. Por otro lado, sabían que no podían reclamar nada pues como idols no tenían ni siquiera el derecho de estar celosos, claro que primero tenían que convencerse a sí mismos de eso y luego quizás podrían superarlo.

Ahora, por alguna razone estaban todos reunidos en la estancia, pensativos, ni siquiera se animaban a conversar entre sí.

-¡No lo soporto más!- Syo fue el primero en explotar, arto de ese molesto silencio- ¿De verdad nos vamos a quedar aquí sentados y deprimidos sin hacer nada?

Los seis chicos restantes le dirigieron una mirada al rubio y luego suspiraron por lo bajo.

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué nos quejemos? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Syo resoplo.

-No, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que estarnos deprimiendo aquí.

-Seamos racionales Syo-chan, ni siquiera deberíamos estar celosos por esto. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

_Celosos_. La palabra resonó fuerte en la cabeza de todos, haciendo que de paso se ruborizaran y apartaran la vista entre sí.

-S-Si, Si pero…

-Además, la propia Nanami dijo que no era una cita. Deberíamos estar tranquilos solo con eso, ¿No?

Las mentes de los chicos de pronto volvieron a estar pensativas. No era como que de verdad Nanami quisiera esto ¿cierto?, porque si ella misma no lo consideraba una cita no había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿Verdad?

Esos pensamientos eran tranquilizantes. Mientras lo tuvieran en mente no había nada de que preocuparse.

-¡Chicos!

Los siete se voltearon para recibir a su compositora en cuanto la escucharon llamándolos. En cuanto lo hicieron todos se sonrojaron levemente; Haruka lucia más linda que de costumbre.

-Luces muy bien, corderito- elogió Ren cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca- ¿Es un vestido nuevo?

-Gracias. Si, es nuevo, Tomo-chan me acompaño a comprarlo ayer.

Si le preguntabas a cualquiera de ellos en ese momento, Tomochika se estaba ganando cierto grado de desprecio de su parte. ¿Quería acaso que ese chico terminara enamorándose de Haruka?

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está el? ¿Aun no llega?

-Ya está aquí. Fue a buscar algo que me dijo que necesitaba pero estará aquí pronto. Deben conocerlo.

La verdad no querían hacerlo, entre menos supieran de ese sujeto era mejor.

-¡Haruka!-

Una voz nueva para la mayoría se hizo presente y de la nada un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules estaba frente a ellos. Llevaba una mochila y ropa casual.

Los Starish entrecerraron los ojos con cierta molestia. ¿Ese chico había llamado a Nanami solo por su nombre?

-Eso fue rápido- Exclamo la pelirroja mientras el muchacho se ponía a un lado de ella y le sonreía- Chicos, les presento a Connor, el sobrino del presidente.

El aludido solo levanto una mano y sonrió.

-Connor Saotome, mucho gusto.

Se veía que era un chico alegre.

-Mucho gusto- respondieron los siete a la vez.

-Connor, ellos siete son los miembros de Starish. Son Ittoki, Ichinose, Syo, Shinomiya, Hijirikawa, Jinguuji y Cecil- Haruka lo señalo por cómo estaban de pie.

-Mucho gusto chicos. Espero que no les moleste que me robe a su compositora un rato- paso su mano por sobre los hombros de Haruka y la atrajo hacia sí. Notando de paso como la pelirroja se ruborizaba y los chicos frente a él entrecerraban un poco los ojos. Por alguna razón la temperatura en el ambiente bajo unos cuanto grados también.

-Eh...Si- Trato de apartarse un poco pero el abrazo en el que el sobrino del presidente le tenía era más fuerte de lo que parecía- Volveremos al anochecer- anuncio Nanami tratando de cortar la tención que por alguna razón, de pronto había aparecido a su alrededor.

Y dicho eso, ambos giraron sobre sus pies y caminaron en dirección a la puerta. En ningún momento Connor pareció querer soltarla.

.

.

.

Una vez ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. Syo volvió a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿Ya podemos hacer algo al respecto?- Conocer a ese sujeto solo lo había dejado más cabreado (Cof cof mas celoso cof cof). Y le daba la corazonada que no era el único que se sentía así.

-Que sugieres- Murmuro Masato con la mirada algo sombría. No le gustaba para nada ese sujeto y no pensaba permitir que se fuera con Nanami así nada más.

-Muy fácil- Levanto uno de sus dedos y escondió la vista tras su sombrero- Vamos a seguirlos.

Por alguna no tan misteriosa razón, los otros seis chicos solo asintieron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waw, la verdad no esperaba subir conty de esto tan pronto, aun tenía pensado subir otro proyecto que tengo escondido por ahí y luego ya esta conty. Pero ustedes ya saben que los reviews motivan y bueno… una cosa me llevo a la otra. =3**

**¿Qué les pareció la conty? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Quedo fuera de personaje, cierto? D: -Esa impresión me dio- ¿Les agrado Connor? Es un buen chico, lo juro. Tiene toda la pinta de chico Cool pero la verdad es que es algo torpe xD Ya luego entenderán porque… **

**Ahora… en otros asuntos: **

**~ ¿¡Ya vieron el capitulo doce!?~ -da saltitos- xD **

**¡A mí me encanto! Sadasdasdasd…**

**Y yo que pensaba que los Heavenz eran solo palabras D/: Resulta que son geniales cantando. (Admito que su canción si me dijo con cara de: o/o Wow….. ¡Luego algo dentro de mi grito: ¡Ake-chan! ¡No te impresiones del enemigo! Y volví en mi pero… e/e) ¡No se preocupen Starish! ¡Yo se que ustedes pueden ganarles! –Se pone a echarles porras como animadora- sasdasda ¡Ganaran yo lo sé!**

**Y por otro lado, ese capítulo reafirmo el cariño que le tengo a Quartet Night. Son tan, tan…. Sadasdasdasd / ¡Son tan adorable preocupados por sus pupilos!~ (Estoy comprobando cada vez mas que algo tienen de Tsundres xD) Quizás luego me anime a escribir algo de ellos .w. ¿Les gustaría? :D  
**

**Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte. Espero y el segundo capítulo de esta locura les haya gustado :D**

**.**

**.**

¿Les gusto? ¿Se merece un comentario?

¡Cuídense y nos leemos!~

~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~


	3. Parque de diversiones (1)

-Le Akemi con una red para mariposas da saltitos en el aire agitando la red-

InnerAke: ¿Se puede saber que haces? n,nU

Ake: Trato de atrapar algo de inspiración. ¡Ahora calla! La vas a espantar.

InnerAke: ¿Estuviste comiendo chocolate otra vez? -.-U

Ake: ¡No! e.e … … … … … … Si u.u

_._

_._

_*Como ya sabemos los personajes no son míos [A excepción de Connor, el si me pertenece, Muajaja], yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)*_

_._

_._

**[NANAMI TIENE UNA CITA]**

**[CAPITULO DOS: PARQUE DE DIVERCIONES (1)]**

**[LLEGADA, PERSECUCION (1), SONRISA]**

No llevaba ni siquiera veinte minutos fuera y su recorrido turístico con el sobrino del director ya era todo un acontecimiento.

En cuanto habían salido del edificio principal de _Shining Records_ en lugar de salir hacia la calle a tomar un taxi o un autobús como ella había planeado, Connor le había pedido que le esperara en la entrada principal, frente a la calle, se extrañó un poco con la petición pero decidió simplemente acatarla. Espero unos diez minutos hasta que el muchacho se apareció frente a ella, en un automóvil deportivo negro de reconocida marca italiana, que se veía era recién salido de la agencia.

-¿!Pe-pero que..!?- Haruka abrió mucho los ojos por el asombro.

-Que puedo decir- El muchacho miro a la pelirroja con un gesto divertido mientras salía del auto- El Tio Shining tiene un modo muy interesante de dar bienvenidas. Simplemente no pude decirle que no.

-Ya-Ya veo…

Toda la familia Saotome era condenadamente excéntrica, y ahora le constaba.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Cla-claro.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta del copiloto e hizo un gesto con la cabeza invitando a subir a la chica. Haruka subió sintiéndose levemente asustada de tocar cualquier cosa por miedo a romper tan costosa maquina.

-Bueno- Connor saco unos lentes de sol que se puso mientras arrancaba el coche- ¿A dónde vamos primero?

…

Un aura oscura emanaba desde cierto punto del jardín de Shining Records, en donde siete chicos miraban con cautelosa distancia como su compositora subía a un lujoso automóvil y se alejaba acompañada de Connor.

-_Un deportivo de lujo ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo demonios esperas que podamos competir contra eso?_- era lo que se escuchaba en medio del epicentro de la oscuridad, donde Syo y Otoya ahora estaban hechos un ovillo en el piso totalmente deprimidos.

-Contrólense, no es para tanto- murmuraron los chicos que aun permanecían mirando expectantes toda la escena.

Ok, entendían que Cecil era un príncipe y Masato y Ren eran ricos, era lógico que estuvieran acostumbrados a ver cosas como esas. El caso de Tokiya y Natsuki era un poco más complicado, era demasiado… Ellos mismos, como para mostrarse sorprendido por algo como eso; Pero aun así…

-¡Joder con ustedes, niñatos ricos!

-¡Pero Tokiya, Natsuki! ¡Es un auto último modelo!

…Eso no evito que se quejaran.

…

Haruka tenía que reconocer que esto no era como se lo había imaginado.

Cuando le dijeron que tenía que hacer de guía de turistas a una persona que nunca había puesto un pie en Japón, se visualizo a sí misma en algún lugar histórico; un museo o algún monumento. Nunca se le paso por la cabeza algo como aquello: Un parque de atracciones.

Era curioso cómo a pesar de que ella era la encargada de los lugares a visitar, se haya permitido ser influenciada tan fácilmente por Connor, que cuando le pregunto hacia donde quería ir y le conto de sus planes, este simplemente hizo una mueca y le dijo: "_Deja las cosas de turistas para otra ocasión, ¿No hay algún lugar más divertido al que podamos ir_?"

Ella no era del tipo de chica que gustaba de salir mucho, por el contrario era más del tipo hogareño así que el parque de atracciones era el único lugar que se le ocurría. Esperaba no parecer muy infantil o no caer en el cliché.

-¿Q-Qué quieres hacer primero, Connor?- Pregunto tímidamente.

Después de su pregunta el pelinegro la miro con algo de emoción chispeando en los ojos y una sonrisa que rivalizaría con la de un niño pequeño. Entonces supo que tenia porque temerle a verse infantil, después de todo la persona frente a ella era casi como un niño.

…

-Tengo que reconocer- Dijo Otoya divertido mientras se bajaba del auto justo en la puerta principal del parque de diversiones- que siempre había querido subirme a un taxi y gritar _"!Siga a ese auto¡"_- Rio- ¡Fue muy divertido!

No supo exactamente de donde o de quien le llego el zape, pero sí que le dolió.

-No hay tiempo para esto, escuchen- Tokiya tomo el liderazgo aclarándose la garganta- Nos dividiremos en grupos para buscarles. Si algún equipo los encuentra avisa a los demás inmediatamente y se queda vigilando.

-Recuerden que no estamos aquí para intervenir- Aclaro Masato seriamente- Solo es… emm…. Preventivo. Estamos aquí para cuidar de Nanami y mantener a raya a Connor Saotome.

- Creo que no hace falta decirlo, pero; mantengan un bajo perfil en todo momento- continuo Tokiya- Está prohibido llamar la atención. ¿Queda claro?

Todos asintieron.

-Ahora vamos.

…

Había sido arrastrada de atracción en atracción sin parar a lo largo del parque desde hace un buen rato y la cantidad de energía que Connor parecía tener era inagotable. Cuando comenzó a sentirse fatigada por el sol y el esfuerzo, se rezago un poco el la caminata hacia la siguiente atracción, cosa que el chico noto casi de inmediato.

-¿Haruka, te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que nos detengamos?

-Estoy bien- le dijo apenas. Le faltaba un poco el aire – Pero tomemos un descanso, por favor.

-Co-como quieras.

Ambos caminaron hacia una banca que estaba al lado de uno de los juegos y Haruka se sentó en ella para tomar aire, con Connor agachado al frente suyo mirándola con ojos culpables.

-No pensé que te cansaras tan rápido- Se disculpo el- Lo lamento, estoy acostumbrado a seguir mi propio ritmo, tratare de ir más despacio de ahora en adelante.

-Está bien- Ella hizo algunos gestos con las manos restándole importancia al asunto- No es tu culpa, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada al esfuerzo físico. Ni al ritmo de los lugares muy concurridos.

-Por eso iremos más despacio. Por lo pronto tomate tu tiempo ¿Si?- Connor puso una mano en el hombro de Haruka en un gesto comprensivo y con una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió, agradeciendo silenciosamente la preocupación por ella y haciendo que de paso el muchacho se ruborizara.

-¿N-No quieres una bebida?- Connor se puso de pie de un salto tratando de ocultar su rubor- Vo-Voy a buscarte algo de agua. Espérame aquí un segundo.

Se desprendió de su mochila, dejándola a un lado de Haruka y se echo a correr.

La chica ladeo un poco la cabeza. Confundida. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

…

Mesclados entre la multitud del parque y mirando a distancia prudente un peliazul y un par de castaños miraban como Connor se alejaba corriendo en dirección desconocida.

-La dejo sola. Este tipo no es un caballero en absoluto.

-Haruka se ve fatigada, ¡este tipo no tiene consideración!

-¡Cállense los dos y avísenle a los otros!

…

Ya con la bebida fría en sus manos pero aun sentada en su banco y sintiendo que se recuperaba poco a poco, Haruka tuvo tiempo de fijarse mejor en todo, fue entonces que reparo en un detalle que antes no había visto. Una cámara fotográfica profesional que Connor llevaba en el cuello desde que habían salido de la agencia, que no soltó desde entonces y que de hecho había estado usando mientras recorrían las atracciones del parque, incluso había sacado fotos mientras montaba en algunos de los juegos.

-¿Has tomado muchas fotos?- Pregunto a Connor algo curiosa.

-¿Uhm?

-La cámara- Señalo- No la has dejado de usar incluso cuando montabas las atracciones en las que se te podía caer. ¿Llevaras esas fotos de regreso como recuerdo a América?

El rio.

-No, en realidad. Bueno... Si pero no…- Se quito la correa de la cámara del cuello y se la extendió a Haruka- Es parte de mi trabajo en realidad. Soy artista visual.

-¿Artista visual?

-Así es. Hago un poco de todo. Fotografía, Pintar, dibujar… En esta ocasión llevo una cámara porque quiero captar todo lo interesante y divertido que hay en Japón, desde el punto de vista de alguien que realmente lo está viviendo.

-Ya veo- Murmuro dándole un vistazo a las fotos de la cámara. Increíblemente la mayoría estaban bien enfocadas a pesar del constante movimiento de los juegos- ¿Por eso viniste a Japón? ¿Para comenzar un nuevo proyecto?

-Algo así. Digamos que esas son solo la mitad de las razones.

-entiendo.

-…

-…

-¿Podemos tomarnos una foto, Haruka?

-¿Humm?

-Sí, ya sabes. Quiero un recuerdo de mi acompañante.

Haruka sonrió.

-Seguro, por que no.

Connor paso el brazo sobre el hombro de Haruka atrayéndola mas así sí mismo y tomo la cámara con una de sus manos.

-Muy bien, sonríe y…

_¡FLASH!_

-¡Perfecto!

Bajo la cámara e hizo sombra con su mano para poder observar claramente la fotografía. Rio un poco cuando lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Salió mal?- Preguntó Haruka tímidamente.

-No, no es eso… es solo que…

-¿Es solo que…?

El chico se lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

-Haruka tiene la segunda sonrisa más bonita que haya tenido el placer de haber fotografiado.

-Ya-ya veo…- Se ruborizo por el cumplido. Connor rio más fuerte.

-¿Y ahora…?

-No… Nada…Es que… Cualquier otra chica se habría molestado conmigo o habría preguntado hasta el cansancio quien tiene mejor sonrisa que ella. De verdad eres especial Haruka, no eres como las otras chicas.

Y se sonrieron entre sí.

…

A Connor no le gustaban ni las mentiras ni la gente que las decia, había vivido suficiente tiempo rodeado de eso como para llegar a detestarlo. Por eso, aun se preguntaba que lo había llevado a no decirle toda la verdad a su acompañante acerca de la fotografía que se acababan de tomar. Si había sido una buena foto y no había mentido cuando dijo que la sonrisa de Haruka era hermosa, sin embargo había mentido, quizás tratando inconscientemente de evitarle molestias a ella, o trataba de encubrir tontamente al par de rubios de rostros conocidos que habían salido al fondo de la fotografía, mirando en dirección donde él y Haruka se encontraban, con una expresión de asombrosa seriedad.

¿Coincidencia? No, para nada. Apostaba que no eran solo esos dos, los otros Starish también debían de estar por ahí, lo más probable era que cerca de donde ellos, vigilando desde prudente distancia y pasando desapercibidos.

¿Para qué? Simple, no confiaban en el. De hecho y por sorprendente que pareciera lo encontraba como algo entendible y justificado.

No conocía mucho a Haruka ni a sus amigos, pero era lo suficientemente observador como para darse cuenta de que la chica era el mayor tesoro que esos siete tenían. Era obvio que la estaban protegiendo.

La protegían de él.

_-Piensan que voy a hacerle algo ¿eh? _

-¿Dijiste algo Connor?

-¿Umh? ¡Nada!. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Vamos a dar otra vuelta ¿Si? Después te invito a comer. Aunque claro, tú tendrás que escoger el restaurante.

Si los Starish querían jugar a la persecución pues bienvenido fuera el reto, se los pondría interesante. El era un Saotome y los Saotome siempre están planeando algo. Este día no iba a ser la excepción.

_Que empiece el juego Starish…_

…

**El capitulo pasado lo deje en seis hojas de Word. Vamos dejando esto en seis hojas por capitulo entonces :D Además sirve que lo dejo en suspenso. Aunque siendo sincera, no eh quedado muy conforme, como que este capítulo quedo solamente para relleno. ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? ¿Les gusto? ¿Si ustedes fueran a una cita con esa persona especial a donde les gustaría ir? Yo puse el parque de diversiones porque además de ser un clásico (cof cof ¡cliché! Cof cof) Las únicas "Citas" que eh tenido en mi vida fueron en un cine (Pero estoy guardando esa idea para más adelante…) y precisamente una feria. Los comentarios serán leídos y quién sabe, tal vez añada alguno de los lugares que mencionen al fic. Connor y Nanami van a recorrer varios lugares, ¡Esto apenas comienza! va a ser un dia muuuuuy largo para Starish xD**

**Por otro lado, ¿16 comentarios para el capitulo dos? ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hice yo para merecer lectoras tan buenas? ¡Las amo chicas! Gracias por su aceptación.**

**.**

**.**

¿Les gusto? ¿Se merece un comentario?

¡Cuídense y nos leemos!~

~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~


End file.
